


MANiCURE

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill x Dipper, BillDip, F/M, M/M, Mabel x Pacifica, cipherpines, mabifica, trans!Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember that one time you did a thing and something happened? That was cool, right?" </p>
<p>Sometimes a high school ring, a diary and a crashed UFO can produce some unwanted deja vu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MANiCURE

**3RD POV**

"Dip?" Mabel called to her sister -- well, brother.

"Yeah?" Dipper replied, hoping that Mabel wouldn't open the bathroom door. It was locked, but there was always the chance that she would open it with the key that Stan kept above the door. She couldn't see him binding his chest. Deep down, he knew that Mabel wouldn't care at all that he was a boy and not a girl, but there was no way he could tell her. He wasn't confident enough. He would tell her one day, he vowed. And today was not that day.

"Someone's at the door for you," Mabel said. "The guy kinda looks like the way you described the guy from your dream."

"Weird," he remarked. He was trying to make sure his voice didn't crack. He couldn't let his sister know he had been crying. He couldn't let his sister know that everything wasn't okay. It was only last night that he confessed to his sister that he was upset, but he promised her that he was okay. Little did Mabel know, he lied. Dipper wishes that he didn't have to, but he can't let his sister down.

"You okay, Dip-Dop?" she asks. He nods even though he is aware she can't see him. It was more for his sake. He needed to convince himself that he was okay, that he could pull through another day of misery and dysphoria. _You're okay,_ he thought. _You're okay, Dipper._

"Of course," he said shakily. "Why wouldn't I be?" He chuckled dryly, pulling his orange shirt over his head and shrugging into the navy blue jacket. Rolling his sleeves up, he unlocked the door and let Mabel in.

"Your face is red and blotchy," Mabel frowned, sending an accusing look to Dipper.

"I have acne, Mabes," he shrugged. 

"I know you're lying to me, but I'll let you off the hook. Today's going to be a great day and we're going to both be happy today!" Mabel declared, grinning. It had been a few months since she had her braces removed and loved to show off her new smile. 

"I'm not lying!" Dipper pouted, crossing his arms.

"Sista, I can read you like an open book," she giggled. _Not well enough,_ Dipper thought to himself. He wanted to tell her so badly, he wanted to tell Grunkle Stan and Ford, his parents, everyone he loved. But he couldn't. _What if I'm not accepted? What if I get kicked out of the Shack? Where will I go, what would I do?_ Dipper began to worry, but he had to mentally remind himself that Mabel was in the room. He could not freak out right now. _Calm down, Dipper._

"Funny," he laughed, brushing his teeth along with his sister. 

"Oh, after school? I was thinking we could hit the mall with Pacifica?" 

"I don't have any classes today," Dipper said, rinsing his brush. "I'll talk to you in a sec, there's someone at the door who's been waiting there for like, what, five minutes now? I can't keep them waiting that long, Mabes."

"Oh shit, I forgot about that," Mabel said, throwing her toothbrush back into the cupboard. 

"Exactly."

Dipper ran down the stairs, seeing a man around his and Mabel's age walking around the gift shop. He had fluffy blonde hair with the underneath dyed a midnight black. The man was slightly taller than Dipper -- maybe by an inch or two -- and was wearing a mustard yellow jacket with skinny-fit blue jeans (of which were baggy on the man) and brown mud boots. He had a bow tie that was lime green with jade green polka dots. 

Mabel soon followed behind Dipper, looking at the man once again. She silently shook her head at the man's style in clothes. Maybe she would invite him along with Dipper and Pacifica to the mall. He really _really_ needed a new wardrobe if his other clothes were anything like those. 

"'Sup, dudes!" Soos called out from the other end of the gift shop. He seemed to be fixing a broken light bulb, again. The same light bulb had broken last week. Stan was truly a cheap conman. 

"Hey, Soos," Mabel and Dipper spoke at the same time, earning a few looks from other customers. 

"I wonder if they have twin ESP," one of the customers whispered to his friend. Dipper rolled his eyes. They didn't have ESP, but they did have allergies that acted up at the same time.

"Excuse me, I apologise if I'm interrupting, heh," the bad-style guy spoke, approaching the twins, "your name is Dipper, correct?"

"Uh, yeah," Dipper hesitated. "That's, uh.. that's me."

"I'll leave you two," Mabel said, walking off to talk to Wendy, who was restocking shelves at the moment. She needed to leave shortly to get to her class on time anyway.

"So, Dipper, or may I call you Pine Tree?"

"Go ahead."

"My name is Bi- Er, William," the man stuttered. "William, uh, Rehpic."

"Rehpic, huh?" Dipper frowned, crossing his arms. 

"Yes, yes, but my name is not important. What I came here for is," William said quickly, trying to change the topic as fast as he could.

"Tell me more. Or are you just going to stand here and waste more of my time? I have much better things to do, Rehpic," Dipper said hastily.

"Look, kid, I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous here!" William hissed. "I'm here to tell you that I know who you are."

"What the fuck is that even supposed to mean?!" Dipper asked, anger boiling in the blood under his skin.

"Well, I mean, uh, I can't.. I can't exactly tell you-"

"Get out of my house."

"But, Pine Tree, wait!"

"Get. Out. Of. My. House."

"Just let me explain," William begged.

"OUT!" Dipper yelled, pointing at the door. William let out a long sigh. 

"I'll be back. This conversation is not over."


End file.
